


14 de febrero

by sheymi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheymi/pseuds/sheymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke entenderá el significado de la frase " no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" o en su caso " hasta que llega otro y te lo quita" sasunaru, one-shot. Dedicado al 14 de febrero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 de febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue uno de mis primeros fics sasunaru, cuando estaba obsesionada con esta pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado. Si por casualidad la leyeron en Amor yaoi. Sigue siendo mía. Lo me les dire es que empezare a subir mis historias aquí también. Les agradezco si leen y me dejan su opinión.

Especial de san Valentín SasuXNaru

AU, One-shot

Autora:  Sheymi

 

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro MASASHI KISHIMOTO solo me gusta poner a Sasuke y Naruto juntos.

**_San Valentín_ **

**_14 febrero 2007_ **

 

\- Me gustas -fue lo único que salió de los labios del joven rubio, al extenderle una caja de chocolates al pelinegro.

\- Naruto, a mi no me gustas -fue la respuesta del joven pelinegro- ¿tienes que hacer esto todos los años? Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde los 12 años, si no te di un si en ese tiempo, que te hace pensar que después de 6 años te aceptaré.

\- Es una posibilidad, Sasuke. Bueno no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos -decía mientras le regaba una radiante sonrisa.

\- Como todo este tiempo. Vámonos -decía mientras tiraba una bolsa negra a la basura.

\- Vaya, otra vez recibiste muchos regalos y chocolates. No deberías ser tan agrio, al menos cómete algunos -le decía Naruto, quien se puso a su lado y abrió la caja de chocolates que le ofrecía hace unos momentos a Sasuke.

\- Bien sabes que no lo hago desde que me enferme por uno de ellos, que según tenia una pócima de amor, no quiero que me envenenen de nuevo. Hey, y por que te comes eso, ¿no se supone que cuando alguien rechaza tu chocolate se tira? -preguntaba de lo mas natural. Lo hacía por que Naruto le dijo que eso nunca cambiaria su amistad, el rubio nunca dejo que sus sentimientos de amor se mezclaran en su relación de amigos. Todos los años se le olvidaba a Sasuke, pensando que Naruto había superado su enamoramiento, pero nuevamente se le declaraba, y el lo volvía a rechazar. Era algo que solo él y Naruto sabían.

\- Ni idea, pero ya que no lo aceptaste me lo como, no me maté haciéndolo para que termine en la basura y comido por ratas inmundas, el único inmundo que quería que se lo comiera lo rechazó -soltó de repente mientras le dio una gran mordida, Sasuke solo lo vio saborearlo.

 

\- Dobe -dijo molesto por el insulto, pero no le duro mucho, ya que habían llegado a la desviación para llegar a sus respectivas casas, Naruto izquierda y Sasuke derecha.

\- Adiós teme. Nos vemos mañana -se despedía el rubio alegre como siempre.

Sasuke solo le dio la espalda y se alejó del lugar, Naruto vio la espalda de su amigo alejarse, y soltó un gran suspiro de decepción.

\- Seis años, seis años Naruto y sigues con lo mismo. Por que simplemente no lo puedes hacer desaparecer -hablaba consigo mismo mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.- él es solo un estreñido, pero aun así lo sigues amando. Y te rechaza porque no te ve mas que como un amigo -los pensamientos de Naruto lo volvían loco- Sasuke tiene razón, si en cinco años no cambiaron sus sentimientos por mi, ya no lo hará- razonaba mientras ingresaba a su casa.

Naruto subió a su habitación para encerrarse todo el día, tal vez pareciera que el rechazó de Sasuke no le afectaba, pero cada año era mas devastador. Recordaba como había empezado a gustarle, de niño Sasuke siempre jugaba y reía con el. Sasuke sabía secretos de Naruto y Naruto los de Sasuke. Tal ves fue eso que por lo que a los doce años, o quizás el beso accidental que tuvieron, desató sentimientos extraños en el pequeño rubio, hasta solidificarse en eso que el dedujo como amor. 

 

**_14 febrero 2002_ **

 

Por fin sabia porque estaba así, lo que sentía era amor, pero no de amistad, era un amor distinto, de esos cuando dos personas están juntas. No sabía si estaba bien pero no le importaba, conocía la consecuencia que traería si Sasuke lo rechazaba, perdería su amistad, pero tenia muchas esperanzas de que no fuera a si y de que decir antes de declarársele y darle a conocer sus sentimientos.

Siempre se quedaban hasta lo ultimo en la escuela, y no porque les gustara, la razón era que Sasuke odiaba tener que toparse con esas chicas escandalosas cada ves que el ponía un pie fuera.

Naruto tenía todo planeado. Después de una hora esperando que las niñas locas se fueran, Sasuke empezó a caminar fuera del salón de música, donde se escondían, y fue detenido por la mano de Naruto al jalarlo de la camisa.

\- Que sucede, dobe, que no vez que ya es tarde -preguntaba Sasuke antes de voltearse a mirarlo.

\- Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y serio -.

 

\- Pero que... -iba a interrumpirlo pero el rostro serio del rubio lo detuvo, Naruto nunca se ponía serio, al menos que fuera realmente importante o fuera a golpear a alguien.

\- Lo que te diré no tiene que cambiar para nada nuestra amistad. No importa lo que contestes, prométeme que nuestra amistad no resultará afectada, solo promételo -la mirada azulina era intensa.

\- Lo prometo -dijo con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

\- Me gustas -fue lo único que salió de su boca al momento de extenderle un chocolate.

El rostro de Sasuke primero mostró molestia, acaso se trataba de burlar de él, se preguntó. Pero después vio que Naruto no se movía y lo único que dijo fue:

\- Pero tu no a mí -Sasuke no esperó que el rubio se pusiera a reír, tampoco esperaba que se soltara a llorar o algo como lo que hacían esas niñas locas cuando las rechazaba, pero se suponía que cuando la persona que te gusta te rechaza se te rompe el corazón o algo parecido, uno no se ríe.

\- Bueno, espero que nuestra amistad siga igual. Bueno Sasuke, vámonos se nos hace tarde -.

Al día siguiente Naruto no menciono nada y Sasuke no lo recordó tampoco, pareciera como si nunca lo hubiera dicho. Todo seguía como siempre, así que para el todo estaba olvidado. Nunca se espero que después de seis años continuara haciendo lo mismo cada san Valentín.

 

**_14 febrero 2007_ **

 

Sasuke al fin había llegado a su casa, subió sin más a su habitación, se encerró como cada san Valentín. No es que le molestara que Naruto se le declarara todos los años, de hecho se le había hecho una costumbre, y en cierta forma le agradaba.

Sasuke se enojo consigo mismo, por sus propios pensamientos, lo mejor que podría hacer sería dormir y soñar, aunque lo negara, solamente le gustaba soñar con una cosa.

 

**_01 de febrero 2008_ **

\- No puedo creer que se pasara tan rápido el año -decía Naruto, mientras seguía caminando junto a su amigo.

\- Cierto, ni pensar que otra vez estamos en febrero -su rostro no parecía feliz, de hecho casi nunca mostraba otra cosa que no fuera enojo.

\- Si -su voz por un momento sonó abatido, pero se recuperó rápido, claro que para Sasuke este detalle no pasó desapercibido.

\- Y bien, ¿a donde vamos ahora?, todavía tenemos unas horas antes que anochezca, y dos días más antes de regresar al colegio -preguntaba Sasuke al rubio.

\- A donde sea, es bueno. ¡A divertirse! -

Las cosas, estaban normales una vez más, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?

 

**_02 febrero 2008_ **

 

\- Hola, hola, Naruto -

 

\- Hola, Itachi, ¿Cómo te va? -preguntaba el rubio, quien se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de la residencia Uchiha.

\- Ya sabes, la escuela los trabajos, y tú ¿que haces por aquí?, normalmente mi hermanito nunca te trae, te acapara solo para él -decía indiferente el pelinegro mayor- bueno, es tu culpa porque te dejas.

\- Deja de decir eso y cuéntame como está mi primo, ya casi ni lo veo porque tú si que lo acaparas, como son novios -

\- Pues muy sexy, pero tú no te quedas atrás, Naruto. Así que cuando te canses de mi hermanito ven a verme a mí -

\- Qué tanto le dices al dobe, por eso no lo traigo cuando estás -de la nada apareció Sasuke en la sala.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó el rubio, quien no le tomó importancia a las palabras de Itachi.

\- Sí, ya podemos irnos -se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes darle una mirada de desapruebo total a Itachi.

\- Naru, por favor quédate un momentito más, necesito pedirte un favor -le dijo.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas le puedes pedir al dobe? -dijo de mala manera Sasuke.

\- Son cosas que a ti no te importan, así que puedes esperarlo en la salida -le decía a Sasuke, con un movimiento de mano que lo molestó, así que volteo ver a Naruto para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

 

\- Estaré bien. Te alcanzó en un momento -respondió el rubio al mirarse observado.

\- Hm, Como quieras -Sasuke emprendió la marcha hacía la salida.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor? -preguntó un tanto desconfiado el rubio.

\- Nada malo Naru, solo quiero que cuides de alguien -

\- ¿De quién? -

 

\- Deja que termine y después me invades de preguntas, ¿te parece? -El rubio no dijo nada- bien, mira el asunto es este, el primo lejano de Sasori viene a vivir por un tiempo a su casa, pero él tiene tu edad y la de Sasuke, como sé que Sasuke se opondría de primera mano a cuidarlo, pensé en ti. Entonces como él se quedara por tiempo indefinido lo inscribieron a la misma escuela que a ustedes. Como nosotros no podemos estar con él en la escuela, ya sabes no estamos en la misma, pues pensé en pedirte que le enseñes el lugar, y todo eso que hacen los de tu edad, ¿Podrías? -

\- Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? -

\- Ya te lo expliqué, Sasuke nunca accederá a estar acompañado de él, segundo no quiero que ese joven sufra, y tercero tú no tienes a un club de fans locas que pueden hacerle daño al pobre joven, ¿te parece suficiente? -

\- Este bien, te haré ese favor -mientras salía al encuentro de su amigo Sasuke.

\- Genial, su nombre es Natsuhiboshi Sumaru. Yo mismo me encargare en presentártelo, el primer día de clases -le grito desde la sala.

\- A quien te presentara -la voz de Sasuke sonó fastidiada.

\- He... A vámonos -decía mientras salía pasándolo de largo.

\- Hmm -fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro, era claro que no iba a volver a preguntar, así que se quedaría con la duda pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo.

 

**_03 febrero 2008_ **

 

Y todo era correr y correr dando vueltas para el ingreso al nuevo curso.

Al día siguiente nada sería como el año pasado.

 

**_04 febrero 2008_ **

 

El día estaba gris, ni un rallo de luz asomaba, amenazaba con llover pero eso no le preocupaba a quienes estuvieran cerca de Naruto, un pequeño sol. Pero para la mala suerte de la mayoría, el pequeño sol solo se encontraba alado de un aura sombría; Sasuke, quien con su habitual actitud espantaba a muchos. Solo los mas cercanos a Naruto no temían de la presencia del pelinegro, puesto que la ignoraban como el los ignoraba a ellos.

Aun era temprano para el inicio de clases, y todos se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela, un grupito formado por Naruto; Sasuke; Kiba, un castaño muy audaz; Shino, un pelinegro con cabellos en punta y gafas de sol; Shikamaru, un flojo natural; Hinata, una linda muchacha de cabello azulado. De vez en cuando se unían dos chicas eventuales, pero solo por estar en compañía de Sasuke. Sakura, una peligrosa loca teñida e Ino una rubia natural.

Los jóvenes reunidos en la plaza empezaron a hacer un gran alboroto, grititos de niñas se comenzaron a escuchar por el lugar.

\- Uzumaki-kun, Uzumaki-kun -llegaba una jovencita corriendo a encontrarse con el rubio.

\- ¿Que sucede? -le pregunto viéndola tan agitada   

\- El líder de los Akatsuki, te busca, y viene con todos -la jovencita lo decía muy emocionada y feliz, ya que ese grupito estaba conformado por los mas lindos, guapos, atractivos, uno que otro feo y una mujer de la universidad. Pero aun así era el grupo mas conocido.

\- Itachi, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? -decía molesto Sasuke, al divisar a su hermano.

\- Naru, por fin te encuentro -un Itachi con una gran sonrisa ignorando por completo a Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntaba Naruto.

\- Te dije que te presentaría personalmente a Sumaru, y aquí esta él -decía mientras se hacía a un lado para presentarte al joven.

Era moreno, con cabello largo castaño en una trenza aun lado y ojos color ámbar. Su mirada coqueta pero seria no dejaba de ver a Naruto intensamente. Mientras que la mirada de Sasuke se endureció mirando la cara de Naruto, ya que mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

\- Bueno Naru, nos vamos. Sasu, nos seas agrio con él, comparte a Naru un poco -decía mientras salía con el grupo y las chicas y algunos cuantos hombres hacían bulla.

Sasuke solo miró a su hermano alejarse, mientras que el rubio miraba a Sumaru.

\- Vámonos -decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba en dirección contraria.

\- Vamos Sumaru, tenemos que ver en que salón quedaste -la voz del rubio invitando a aquel sujeto lo hizo voltear y mirarlo mal, cosa que él no notó.  

\- Claro yo te sigo -su voz era suave pero firme.

Los jóvenes caminaron, pero no en silencio como le hubiera gustado a cierto azabache ya que el rubio no dejaba de hablar con el chico, como se atrevía su hermano a hacer que Naruto estuviera de niñera y de paso ni siquiera avisarle.

El día casi terminaba y para la suerte de Sasuke, Sumaru tenia que compartir la misma aula que él y Naruto, no se había despegado ni un momento de su amigo rubio. Hasta pareciera que tenían tiempo de conocerse, en cierta forma le molestaba a Sasuke, ya que según él, con Naruto era la única persona con la que compartía como cualquier otro y estando ese junto a ellos no podía expresarse.

 

**_11 febrero 2008_ **

 

Una semana había pasado y las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Sumaru no se despegaba de Naruto, por lo consiguiente se había echo amigo de medio salón, aunque su carácter era un poco cerrado no le impedía relacionarse.

Naruto en cambio se la estaba pasando muy bien, Sumaru era muy divertido, no era que se hubiera olvidado  de Sasuke, solo considerando el mes y la fecha que se acercaba para él era mejor estar distraído, después de todo se había dicho que tenía que superar su enamoramiento.

Para esa fecha Sasuke observaba algo raro en Naruto, pero más raro a Sumaru quien veía mucho al rubio y no de una forma amistosa. Trató de despejar su mente diciéndole al rubio si quería salir a pasear después de clases, a lo que el rubio lo rechazó ya que tenía planes con Sumaru.

\- Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo -Sumaru se había plantado frente de él, para que no lo pudiera evadir- es importante, mañana no te vayas tan rápido -

No le dio tiempo ni de contestar, pero en cierto modo le daba curiosidad saber que era eso que tenia que preguntarle. ¿Sería que estaba enamorado de él?, si era así podría humillarlo, pero si era otra cosa... bueno, tendría que esperar asta mañana.

 

**_12 febrero 2008_ **

 

Al día siguiente ya se podía sentir el amor en el aire, toda la escuela se estaba preparando para una reunión, algunos no le importaba en absoluto, y la mayoría de las chicas eran las organizadoras, mas una pelirosa, quien estaba haciendo el mejor regalo para Sasuke, según ella.

Las clases pasaron rápido, Sumaru vio a Sasuke salir de la estancia, y lo siguió debido a que éste no se iba junto a Naruto.

\- De que quieres hablar -dijo sin rodeos Sasuke sin detener su paso.

\- De Naruto -dijo de lo más normal, esto hizo que el paso de Sasuke se alentara pero no por eso dejar de caminar.

\- Qué quieres del dobe -decía, su curiosidad se había ido hace mucho y lo había inundado un sentimiento diferente que no supo definir.

\- Me he enterado que ustedes han sido amigos desde hace mucho, su mejor amigo, y como tal, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre él -

\- Porque debería decirte lo que quieres saber -

\- Supongo que si en verdad eres su amigo te gustara verlo contento, de lo poco que he averiguado a Naruto no le gustan las chicas precisamente. Así que tengo una oportunidad, no crees -

Había escuchado bien, el tenia una oportunidad, claro que no. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle en su cara que Naruto nunca lo aceptará, porque desde los 12 años estaba enamorado de mí, del gran Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no era tan malo, por eso iba a dejar que Naruto se lo dijera por él.

\- Y que es lo que quieres saber -le iba a contestar toda y cada una de sus preguntas, solo para verlo humillado.

\- Son cosas simples, como ¿qué color le gusta?, ¿qué sabor prefiere?... -eran cosas que Sasuke sabia muy bien, simplemente por estar la mayor parte del tiempo con el rubio.

Sasuke contesto todas sus preguntas referentes al rubio. Al parecer tenía algo muy elaborado para sorprender al rubio. Él se llevaría la sorpresa cuando viera que él era el que recibiría el chocolate del rubio, pero que rechazaría. Eso será grandioso. Esos eran los pensamientos del azabache.

 

**_14 febrero 2008_ **

 

El gran día había llegado, todos y todo en la escuela estaban muy movido, por todas partes declaraciones, rechazos y dulces... muchos dulces.

\- Vaya Sasuke, nuevamente tienes muchos -hacía el comentario su rubio amigo- por cierto ¿no has visto a Sumaru?, desde que han tocado la campana para el receso se ha desaparecido -

\- ¿Soy su niñera o algo parecido?, espera tú eres su niñera -hacía un comentario sarcástico.

\- Vaya que ayuda Sasuke, con un "no sé donde pueda estar" me hubiera conformado -decía mientras otras tres niñas llegaban a declarársele a Sasuke y este las rechazaba sin ni siquiera mirarlas.

\- Y aún así eres popular, eres horrible. No puedo entender como puedo ser amigo de un monstruo sin sentimientos. -hacía un teatro mal actuado el rubio.

\- Naruto, Naruto -llegaba Hinata agitada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasó algo? -preguntaba asustado por la carrera de su amiga.

\- En...patio....Sumaru...regalo... -decía la chica sin que el rubio entendiera algo.

\- Cálmate y dilo despacio -

\- ¡EN EL PATIO HAY UN HENORME REGALO! -escucho gritar desde el pasillo, y vio correr a todos hacia el patio.

\- Supongo que se refiere a eso -decía calmadamente Sasuke mientras se encaminaba hacia el patio, ya que él se imaginaba lo que era eso.

Naruto aun sin entender, se encamino hacia el patio junto con su amigo, al momento de llegar una gran multitud tapaba todo. Una vez que vieron que Naruto se acercaba, el gentío le habría paso y murmuraban cosas; solo cuando llegó al centro pudo entender el por qué del alboroto, las miradas y los murmullos. En el centro se encontraba una gran lona que decía "UZUMAKI NARUTO, ME GUSTAS. NO ME IMPORTA LO DEMAS, O LO QUE PUEDAN PENSAR, SOLO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS TÚ" en letras gigantes naranjas, la cual tenía una mesa llena de postres y dulces, al parecer los favoritos del rubio.

Este al ver tal cosa se quedó sin palabras, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así, hecho solo para él.

Detrás de la pancarta apareció un Sumaru, el cual lo miraba intensamente, el rostro de Naruto se torno rojo, en parte la vergüenza de ver su nombre escrito en ese enorme mensaje y en parte la mirada de Sumaru; aunque lo había conocido apenas una semana todo lo que hicieron juntos le agradó.

\- Naruto, sé que apenas tenemos una semana en conocernos, pero esto que siento por ti no es pasajero, en verdad entraste en mi corazón. Y deseo que aceptes mis sentimientos, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?- esas palabras lo sacaron de su vergüenza y pena,

Naruto no sabia que decir, estaba tan confundido. Miro a su alrededor, y miro algunas caras de chicas sonriendo embelesadas, unos chicos extrañados y otros mas expectantes; pero el rostro que quería ver no lo encontró, al parecer le era tan indiferente si se hacía novio de alguien más. De todos modos él se lo había dicho varias veces no, podría intentarlo con Sumaru, él lo quería y sabía que también podría llegar a quererlo más.

\- Si -fue lo único que salió de sus labios al analizar a conciencia la situación- pero me gustaría hablar donde no haya tanta gente -dijo al momento que una gran ovación lleno el lugar.

\- Como tu quieras -dijo al momento que lo atrajo a él y le dio un beso en los labios; solo un roce, solo un toque, pero que para el fue genial, Sumaru estaba feliz, en verdad que lo estaba.

En otra esquina la sonrisa que tenia en unos segundos desapareció, Sasuke había cambiado de posición para poder ver mejor el rostro de Sumaru al momento del rechazo, lo que lo hizo desaparecer del campo de visión de Naruto. Pero no por eso dejaba de verlo, y al momento de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo ese sentimiento extraño creció en su interior y pudo por fin diferenciarlo, eran celos mezclados con odio. Que le ocurría, debería estar feliz de que Naruto por fin tuviera a alguien, así ya no estaría todos los años declarándosele, para que él lo rechazara. Eso debería ser bueno, pero no lo sentía así.

**_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_ **

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese suceso, las cosas no habían cambiado para el bien de Sasuke, ahora sentía que su amistad con el rubio no había sido sino un buen recuerdo.

Sasuke estaba confundido consigo mismo, había veces en las que deseaba llegar al aula tomar a Naruto y llevárselo lejos de aquel tipo que se proclamaba su "novio", muchas noches su mente inconsciente le hacia malas jugadas; llegó a soñar, después de ver como Sumaru besaba a Naruto sin querer, que al momento de que ellos dos estaban apunto de juntar sus bocas, llegaba él y le robaba al rubio un beso, pero uno muy profundo y apasionado. Y despertaba al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa para después golpearse la cabeza por las cosas que soñaba.

Los días en la escuela se le hacían eternos, ya que no dejaba de ver como el rubio y el castaño, juntos, estaban muy felices. Y odiaba a aquel individuo del que ahora pertenecían las sonrisas del ojiazul. Se estaba volviendo loco según él, no veía la hora del final de las clases, era cierto que veces estaba con el rubio pero en los momentos más agradables llegaba su noviecito y los interrumpía.

~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~14~

 

Ya habían pasado varios meses, ya no soportaba sentirse así, decidió ir a hablar con alguien. Pensó, Itachi era una opción, siempre que no tuviera más remedio. Así que se decidió ir con alguien que fuera mas maduro y con un mayor conocimiento.

Sasuke se encontraba frente a un apartamento, toco tres veces la puerta y espero pacientemente.

\- Ya voy, ya voy -una vos masculina se escucho del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Qué desea?- preguntó un hombre sin camisa, piel morena, cabello castaño suelto, largo, y con una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, pero de cara amigable, al abrir la puerta del apartamento.

\- A lo siento creo que me equivoqué de apartamento, estoy buscando a Hatake Kakashi, y esta es o era su dirección -dijo el azabache, a punto de irse.

\- Sí, este sigue siendo su apartamento, pero salió a comprar. ¿Gustas esperarlo?, Pasa -decía mientras veía al joven entrar. Sasuke en verdad estaba muy desesperado para ir a ver a su antiguo maestro, de la secundaria y pedirle consejos.

\- Siento las molestias... -decía el azabache, que fuera un antisocial no significaba que no tenia modales.

\- Iruka y no te preocupes -decía mientras se metía en una puerta, al parecer la habitación. Sasuke se preguntaba si aquel hombre vivía con Kakashi- Y si no es indiscreción de mi parte, ¿a que vienes a hablar con Kakashi?- preguntaba mientras salía con una camisa, al parecer un poco mas grande que él.

El azabache no iba a aguantar más tiempo, así que, que seria mejor que desahogarse y con un extraño, el cual no sabía el tema que iba a hablar y podría contestarle sin hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke. De hecho Solo quería su opinión sobre una situación, por la que esta pasando un amigo -dijo sin el menor titubeo- pero no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo así que tal vez usted podría ayudarme, a ayudar a mi amigo -tratando de no ser tan obvio. 

\- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda Sasuke -dijo mostrándole una sonrisa cálida.

\- Bueno, mi amigo tenia un mejor amigo, pero éste se le declaró, pero él no sentía lo mismo así que lo rechazó, más de una vez, pero aún así no dejaron de ser amigos. Sin embargo, después de unos años mi amigo empezó a sentirse en con control de su amigo, ya que este lo hacía sentir de esa forma. Y todo estaba bien hasta que un nuevo alumno llegó y se hizo novio de su amigo, ahora él se siente extraño, porque pensaba que nadie más iba a acercársele, pero ahora que no esta junto a él se da cuenta que puede que lo quisiera más que un amigo -lo había sacado, por fin, estaba fuera de su sistema. Ahora a esperar el veredicto.

 

\- Vaya, pues lo único te puedo decir es que tu amigo, es un idiota. Y que lo único que puede hacer en este momento, es estar contento por que por fin su amigo está contento; al menos eso debería pensar, no solo en si mismo.

\- Eso le diré -decía mientras hacía ademán de irse.

\- Sasuke, alguna vez habías escuchado un dicho que dice que "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

\- Sí, muchas veces, pero nunca lo tome en cuenta. Salúdeme a Kakashi-san cuando regrese -dijo mientras salía.

Era cierto, su hermano se lo decía mucho, cada vez que pasaba san Valentín; tal vez él sabía algo. Hablar con aquel sujeto le había ayudado, sabía que por idiota lo había perdido, a demás sabia que tenia la culpa, nadie más. Se odiaba.

Decidió tratar de estar feliz por Naruto, pero era muy difícil, verlo sonreír, tenerlo cerca sin poder tocarlo.

Estaban en noviembre, el cumpleaños del rubio había pasado y se había dicho que lo enamoraría. Pero no sabia como, nunca había hecho algo por alguien y no era fácil hacerlo. Naruto veía actuar extraño a Sasuke, pero trataba de no prestarle mucha atención para concentrarse en su relación, que sentía más como una buena amistad.

Diciembre pasó y no vio más al rubio en todas las vacaciones, lo extrañaba, pero eso le dio tiempo de pensar como conquistarlo, al parecer al rubio le encantaba el 14 de febrero, así que haría algo especial para ellos dos sin terceras personas. Además caería un sábado, era perfecto.

Un nuevo año llegó, con ello el regreso a clases, y una nueva aula, desgraciadamente había quedado separado del rubio, por lo que muchas niñas locas no dejaban de acosarlo. Así que cuando podía se iba a refugiar al techo de uno de los edificios, a la hora del receso. Tenía todo planeado para ese día, no había nada más que hacer.

 

**_10 febrero 2009_ **

 

Como se le había hecho costumbre a Sasuke, fue al techo para escapar del ambiente que se posaba en toda la escuela, se encontraba sentado de un lado de la puerta escondido a la vista de quien entrara. Desde que habían comenzado el ciclo escolar no había hablado con el rubio, simplemente por que no se daba la oportunidad, pero el tenia que crearla para que pudiera llevarlo a la sorpresa que tenía planeado.

Mientras el pensaba en que debería hacer para atraer la atención del rubio, escucho como la puerta del techo se abrió, Sasuke se quedo esperando escuchar algo más.

\- Sasuke, ¿estás aquí? -escuchó la voz del rubio.

\- Aquí, dobe -dijo lo más natural que pudo, mientras se levantaba e iba al encuentro del rubio. Ya no tendría que ir a buscarlo.

\- No sé por qué estás enojado conmigo, Sasuke, pero me gustaría hablar con tigo -su voz sonaba calmada.  

\- Yo no estoy molesto, ni mucho menos enojado, de hecho iba a ir a buscarte para preguntarte algo importante. Pero tal vez estuvieras ocupado, ya sabes -.

\- Terminamos -

\- Y no me gustaría interrumpirlos, bueno tal vez un poco, pero el hecho que hayan terminado no cambia las cosas, aun así te iba a invitar el sábado para que me acompañaras, no importa si tenías planes, cancelarlos seria una opción -Sasuke por fin se calló, no había hablado así desde nunca, pero lo que tenia que decirle al rubio, lo ponía un poco nervioso aunque lo negara.

\- Terminamos Sasuke, me escuchaste -su voz seguía tranquila.

Pero Sasuke había entrado en un momento de felicidad infinita, claro sin mostrar un ápice de algo.

\- Me di cuenta que uno no puede cambiar lo que siente de un momento para otro, como dicen por ahí, solo se ama una vez. Hahahaha -una risa suave salió de sus labios, y despertó a Sasuke de su ensoñación.

\- Tienes planes para el sábado -dijo de forma casual Sasuke.

\- No acabas de escuchar nada de lo que te dije -decía un poco molesto el rubio.

\- Te veo el sábado a las 8:00 AM en el muelle, donde esta el yate con el paipái de bandera -fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse.

\- Si claro, me alegro charlar. Teme -decía al aire mientras se quedaba observando el cielo un momento.

 

**_14 febrero de 2009_ **

 

Naruto se encontraba esperando a Sasuke, en el lugar indicado. Mientras observaba el mar.

\- Hey teme, por que me dices una hora y llegas dos después -decía molesto el rubio nada más divisar al azabache.

\- No te quejes y sube, hay muchas cosas que hacer -mientras el embarcaba.

Sasuke era un buen navegador, Naruto lo sabia, por eso no se preocupaba, solo se le hacia extraño el que Sasuke lo llevara a navegar cuando el siempre decía que era estúpido ir a pasear en el mar. Pero de pronto sintió como si su amistad nunca hubiera tenido una larga ruptura, se volvían a hablar como siempre, a tratar como siempre, para Naruto eso era lo mejor.

Ya pronto atardecería, por estar nadando el tiempo se les había ido y el apetito los acecho, así que bajaron a cubierta y comieron algo ligero. El sol se comenzaba a bajar y Sasuke no encontró mejor momento que ese.

\- Naruto, tengo que decirte algo muy serio -decía Sasuke mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Naruto sintió esas palabras muy familiares- pero debo decirte que entenderé y aceptaré tu decisión. Sé que te dije cosas que te pudieron lastimar, pero no me di cuenta -Naruto no decía nada, solo miraba esos penetrantes ojos negros, mientras el sol se iba ocultando- me gustas. Bueno no me gustas solamente he entendido bien esto que siento y llegué a la conclusión de que te amo -.

Naruto, no dijo nada simplemente lo miraba.

\- Di algo -lo animó Sasuke

\- Si esto es una broma, te digo que no me estoy riendo Sasuke -la voz dura y seria del rubio, lo saco de si.

\- ¡Una broma! es lo que piensas después de que te digo lo que siento, que es una maldita broma. Esto me saco por tratar de hacer las cosas bien. -empezó a despotricar contra el viento, Naruto se quedo impactado, nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa forma, tan descontrolado, tan frustrado y tan desesperado al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir? -

\- Por supuesto que es verdad, me di cuenta de todo -

\- ¿Cuándo? -

\- ¡Eso que importa ahora! ¿Ya me crees? -

\- Si, pero aun me debes siete años -decía de forma burlona el rubio.

\- Todos y cada uno serán repuestos -dijo mientras se acercó al cuerpo contrario y como en muchos de sus sueños robo un beso apasionado que los dejo sin aliento- de ahora y para siempre serás mío. 

 

 **_Fin por Naruto Uzumaki_ ** **_._ **

 

**_14 de febrero 2009_ **

 

\- Y bien que te pareció Sasuke, te gustó -preguntaba Naruto a su novio quien lo veía con una cara larga.

\- Está horrible -fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de devolverle las hojas.

\- Pues en tu vida te vuelvo a escribir una historia o darte algún regalo. Desgraciado, puse todo mi esfuerzo e imaginación en esto -decía mientras mostraba las hojas.

\- Se nota que no tienes ninguna de las dos -dijo el azabache al momento de detener un golpe de parte del rubio.

\- Olvídate de lo que iba a suceder hoy en la noche. Me regreso a mi casa, acuéstate solo -mientras se aproximaba a la puerta más cercana.

\- Ese es el armario dobe, además ese es tu regalo, no puedes despreciarlo. Mira te lo pongo así eres mejor en la cama, que como escritor -

\- Eres un maldito odioso sabes -

\- Lo sé, pero aún me amas no -decía mientras le veía con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Desgraciadamente, así es -el rubio se acercó y depositó un beso en los labios del contrario.

\- Me alegro, porque tengo una pregunta que hacerte, sobre tu historia -decía el azabache mientras se hacia un paso hacía atrás.

\- ¿Que cosa? -.

\- Me di cuenta que pusiste a puras personas que conocemos, pero yo no me acuerdo de conocer aun tal Sumaru -.

\- Hay por favor Sasuke solo es una historia, deja de preocuparte por detalles -dijo el rubio evadiendo el tema- mejor adelantemos el postre de la cena -se le insinuó a Sasuke descaradamente- feliz aniversario -.

\- Pero aun no se me olvida -

Fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de perderse entre las sabanas de la cama y la oscuridad de la recamara.

Fin.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este fic fue mezcla de tres que tenían en mente, espero que les halla gustado. Lo se no soy muy buena escribiendo romance pero eso era lo que quería plasmar y agradezco a miiki por ayudarme a corregirlo, y un saludo a fargok por su ayuda ^^ los quiero. Díganme que les pareció.
> 
> FACEBOOK PAGINA: https://www.facebook.com/actualizacionesFicsSheymi DONDE PONDRE CADA QUE ACTUALICE UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE ALGUNO DE MIS FICS ASI COMO IDEAS. Y PARA RECIBIR COMENTARIOS DE LO QUE ESPERA EN CADA FIC


End file.
